Luke Cage
Luke Cage is a student at Midtown High School and secret identity of Power Man. Physical Appearance Power Man aka Luke Cage is an African-American Male with a muscular physical build. He has black hair with brown eyes. He wears a sleeveless suit which is yellow on top and the rest is black and he has metal plates on his biceps, ankles, wears yellow boots and sunglasses. In his civilian outfit, he wears a beige vest with sleeves curled to his elbows, with a black shirt underneath and light blue pants. Personality Power Man has a lot of confidence in himself, being a superhuman with tough bulletproof skin, he boasts about himself a lot. He has a good friendship with others especially Spider-Man. Their friendship was shown when Peter became guilty over his forgetting of their science project the two had been assigned to do together. Regardless, he still chose to forgive him and continue to be his friend. Luke doesn't like arguments, especially between his teammates. On one occasion, he had to yell at everyone to stop their constant bickering and arguing. He doesn't believe in arguments, as he finds them pointless and demeaning. He'd rather work things out with others than start fighting over what they should have done. Luke is arguably the most mature of the hero five and in their day and age, no one could deny his importance. Despite his massive size, Luke is the least of his teammates to bully, second only to Iron Fist. He rarely finds pleasure in the humiliation of others and even shows signs to be disgusted by such. Regardless, on occasions he has been shown to laugh at the mocking of others, infamously when Luke and the others played a prank on Spider-Man headed by Nova involving a false backup phone call to him and his eventually tumble while coming out of his home. History Early Life Luke was turned into an indestructible superhero when exposed to an accident and turned to S.H.I.E.L.D. to help him deal with his new powers. He took to living on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Spider-Man's team Power Man watched the live footage of Spider-Man's first training in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Later Spider-Man got into trouble with his Spider-Cycle and his new teammates helped him and introduced himself to Spider-Man. After Spider-Man got ambushed by the Frightful Four (sans Trapster) he rescued him along with the other three. After the fight, Luke enrolled in Midtown High School along with the other three. After confronting villains such as Venom, Living Laser, the Juggernaut and the Awsome Android, Power Man and the rest of the team confronted the Frightful Four in a warehouse when Spider-Man was captured by some Octobots and brought to Doctor Octopus' lab where Norman Osborn transformed into the Green Goblin and destroyed Oscorp Tower. Three days later, they tried to protect Harry Osborn from Goblin which resulted in him sinking the helicarrier. Luke then moved in with Peter and lived in the bathroom. He was later given the Power Bike during a fight with Rhino. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Power Man's strength is increased to a superhuman level that he can stop a moving train. *'Superhuman Durability': Power Man's possesses unbreakable skin that is as strong as titanium itself and his bones and muscles are denser than any human being's. *'Accelerated Healing': Power Man heals faster than a normal human from any injury. *'Superhuman Agility': Power Man is capable of doing aerial manuevers with ease. *'Bulletproof Skin': Power Man's skin cannot be easily penetrated by any weapon and this makes him highly durable in combat. Equipment *'Magic axe' (briefly) *Power Bike Category:Characters Category:Midtown High Students Category:Secret Identity